


Bleeding Out

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Bleeding Out, Death, F/M, Juggey - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Shooting, drive-by shooting, inspired by imagine dragon's bleeding out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael smiled. He wouldn’t have to die alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to apologize ahead of time.

Michael was going to die alone. He lay on the cold pavement, clutching the bleeding wound in his abdomen, and he was going to die alone. He was just walking two fucking blocks over to the convenience store to buy chocolate for Lindsay, since she was craving it. He was just walking, innocent, when some asshole drove by and shot him. And of course, it’s just Michael’s luck that no one was fucking nearby.

It was fucking 2:30 in the morning; of course no one in their right mind would be out here… unless they were buying cheap chocolate for their fiancé.

Michael had no idea how long he’d been laying here but he knew it’d been too long. He definitely didn’t have much time left. If he his head was getting fuzzy, he pretended it wasn’t. Michael breathed in carefully; everything hurt. He used all the strength he had in him to push himself up just slightly and drag himself over to sit against the brick wall next to him.

Fuck, every little movement hurt. He pressed his hand back over the wound; it was almost hard to tell where it was. There was blood covering him almost entirely, and the pain radiated out over his whole abdomen. Michael couldn’t tell for the life of him what was actually damaged. It might have been his stomach; might have been his kidneys. He wasn’t a fucking doctor.

At least he wasn’t coughing up blood, yet.

_

“Where the fuck is he?” Lindsay asked herself, pacing back and forth in front of the TV. Michael left almost 45 minutes ago. They’d been to that stupid convenience store a thousand times; it was a 10 minute walk, max.

It was in a bad area… What if the store was robbed or something? What if he got mugged?

“Fuck.” Lindsay threw on a random pair of shoes, grabbed her phone and keys, and left immediately. She called her fiancé as she went down the stairs.

The dial tone was going to drive her insane. Thankfully Michael answered after only a few rings and Lindsay stopped half-way down the stairs. She could hear him breathing heavily, as if every breath was a strain.

“Michael?” Lindsay asked, scared.

“H-hey Linds.”

“Are you ok? You’ve been gone a while.” She asked, carefully. He didn’t respond; all she heard was his breathing. “Michael, what’s wrong.”

He took a shaky breath. “I’m in front of that empty, foreclosed bar.” Lindsay started walking. “You know, a few doors down from the convenience store.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know what you’re talking about. I’m on my way.”

“No, Linds, don’t come…” He tried to stop her but couldn’t seem to find the energy to speak.

“What happened? Are you hurt?” When she didn’t get a reply, she began to _really_ panic.

_

Michael knew she was on her way, and lowered his phone to the ground. It took a lot of energy to keep it at his ear. Was it always so exhausting to hold his phone? Michael’s head was getting fuzzier and fuzzier. It was getting hard to think. All he could focus on was he pain, but that was making him want to close his eyes.

God, he just wanted to rest his eyes for a second.

“Michael?” No. He had to stay awake. “Oh God, Michael?” He slowly looked up, to see his beautiful fiancé sprinting towards him.

Michael smiled. He wouldn’t have to die alone.

“Hi.” Was all he could manage to get out, as she knelt down next to him. Lindsay stared at the blood and gasped, hands hovering over the wound like she didn’t want to hurt him.

It was a bit too late for that.

“Fuck, what happened?” She brushed his hair out of his eyes as he looked down at the gunshot wound. She moved Michael’s hand off it and pressed hers on in its place.

“Drive by.” He had to remind himself to breathe. “Asshole.”

“Shit shit shit.” Lindsay muttered as she pulled out her phone, beginning to dial 911. Michael put his hand over hers, stopping her.

He shook his head very slowly. “Won’t get here in time.” But even as he spoke the words, he smiled. At least Lindsay was here with him.

Tears were running down her face like waterfalls and she shook her head violently. “No no no, this isn’t happening!” As gently as possible, while keeping pressure on the wound, she pulled him into her lap. Michael let his head fall on her shoulder and breathed in deeply; Lindsay always smelled so nice. Why hadn’t he noticed this before? She was so beautiful. He’d really taken her for granted.

“It’s okay.” He whispered. If he was going to bleed out for anyone, he was glad it was Lindsay.

“No Michael, it’s not. It’s not okay, I need you. I need you here.” She sobbed.

Michael smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek, even though a few fell from his own eyes.

He wasn’t sure if the pain was fading or if he was. All he knew was he could see her clearly. Michael could see her gorgeous blue-green eyes clear as day. He was glad they’d be the last thing he’d see.

“Michael! Michael, listen to me! Keep. your. eyes. open.” Didn’t she realize how hard that was? “Please, stay with me.” She sobbed again, it broke Michael’s heart that the last thing he’d do would be to upset her. He hated it when she was sad.

He couldn’t even get her the fucking chocolate.

“Look at me.” She urged him, pulling him even closer. “You’re going to be okay.” She almost smiled with her words, praying they’d be true.

“No, Linds, I won’t.” He looked at her, the love of his short life, holding him as he bled out. He could no longer feel the majority of his body, and his head was getting so fuzzy he could barely think in sentences, let alone verbalize them. “But you’ll be okay, so it’s okay.” She laughed through her tears. Michael was going to miss her laugh. “I love you.” His words were no louder than a whisper.

“I love you too, so much.” She gushed, and Michael knew it was okay to close his eyes.  He breathed in her scent and let it fade slowly, with everything else.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Imagine Dragon's Bleeding Out


End file.
